Percival
Backtrack link: Player Characters Description Percival is a smaller than average human male standing only at about five and a half feet tall but is well built albeit a little slender. Despite his small stature he carries himself with pride and confidence everywhere he goes, seeming to ignore the fact that most people have to look down to speak to him. His ignorance to his small stature seems to extend to his clothes as he is often seen in dirty travelling clothes showing that he spends most of his time out in the fields of his land, either that or doesn't spend enough time washing his clothes. His newly acquired title of lord changed much for in his life but the biggest thing was that he now has a crest symbolizing his house which he wears proundly on his once plain set of plate armor. He wears a set of fine gauntlets with his armor which have several intricate designs on them which now extend up the arms of his armor. Anyone that has been with him since the early days knows that the armor is styled after the gauntlets not the other way around. Add to the mix his unique helmet, which seems to make his eyes glow red, and he certainly appears as a fearsome foe on the battlefield. Personality Percival tries to always come across as calm, confident, and optimistic in all situations, though sometimes pressure gets to him and he cracks, becoming short tempered and feisty but it is rare for anyone to see this side of him. He possesses a strong sense of right and wrong, taught to him by the stories he was told as he grew up, and will go to great lengths to see justice enacted against those that do wrong. This sense of justice, and the confidence he has in himself, leaves little room for fear in his heart as he charges into battle head on and is quick to inspire those around him to have that same faith in themselves. Known History Percival hails from a faraway kingdom known as Haralon, that he left after he was relieved from the kingdoms militia and returned to an empty house, his mother had died of an illness and his father had died 5 years before fighting side by side with the king. In their absence it seemed that the livestock they had relied on for a living were seized by neighboring nobles. With nothing left by a barren swathe of land he contemplated joining under one of the various noble armies and making a name for himself there when he received a curious letter. It seemed that a long lost uncle had died and left his estate, which was in Snakes Bend, to Percival. He jumped at the opportunity to leave as his homeland was on the brink of civil war so he sold the land he had for what he could to buy travelling supplies and started his trek to Snakes Bend believing this to be the call of destiny and was happy to show his unique skills and culture to the world. Since coming to Snakes Bend he has raised the military of the town to what it is currently with the help of the previous mayor. In building the military he has also served with distinction on the numerous raids launched by the military. His finest moment was his victory at The Battle of Broken Tusk, where facing odds of over 3 to 1 he won a heroic victory and sent the orcs on the run while only losing one man himself. That victory helped to buy some breathing room for the farmers up north to continue trying to harvest their fields. The victory also gave him many resources which he diverted to the town to help them prepare for the oncoming orc siege. As thanks for the support Mayor Jecht offered him a large chunk of land to the west of town. Known Affiliations # Percival is the Lord of the western lands and a member of the Council # His courtship with Sasha, the current interim mayor, is going very well. I swear that's true. Trivia * Did you know that maxing Con is really sweet whenever you get a magical item that boosts your strength stat to 19 which frees you up to take more feats which are very good * Percival was born whenever his creator was really fascinated with different historical heroes that all happened to be very good at riding horses * It is no longer a race to see who the coolest character because Percival won like 5 sessions ago and most people haven't even reached the halfway point * Should a big barbarian with some fancy shoes be able to outrun a horse? The answer may surprise you * People are so jealous of Percival's coolness that they are willing to start a civil war over it. * Troll's the size of a small house are actually some of the stealthiest creatures alive if you weren't aware. Truly the top of the food chain. Tributes * Rip Bria, the first choice romance. Her mom is a nice second place though * Rip Bliz ;_;7 Killed by ninja troll. Checked pulse, against imaginary neck. Category:People